Miya Asama
The landlady of the Izumo Inn and the Number 1 Sekirei. She specializes in swordsmanship. Takehito, her husband and supposed Ashikabi, worked at MBI as a researcher, but died. She also stated that she left MBI due to the events that caused his death. She states she never refuses anyone needing shelter; however, she prohibits fighting, obscenity and illicit sex in her house. Although she does passively wiretapping using a rubber duck speacker with glasses and a #2 on its forehead she refers as duck-san (made by Matsu). As of now Kusano, Matsu, Kazehana and Homura know of duck-san (all threatened by her not to tell the others of duck-san). She seems to enjoy making fun of Minato. In a private conversation with Matsu she states she believes Musubi and the others are too good for him. And that if Homura said something to her she would have killed Minaka for him. She trains both Musubi and Tsukiumi to help them win the Sekirei battle.Due to her fearsome reputation, no Ashikabi or Sekirei have dared to attack Izumo Inn; she is known as the "Hannya of the North". Her back is unmarked by Sekirei 'winged mark', but it's unclear if she has her Sekirei 'winged mark' on her forehead like Akitsu, this would explain her immense dangerous power without being controlled by a person, or if she is still unwinged, or if she lost it because of Takehito's death (or other cause), or can't be winged because she is renumbered #00 and not technically a Sekirei. She hides her Sekirei identity from others, only other members of the 'first generation' Disciplinary Squad and Homura (#06) know her true identity. When Minato ask where is #01 she answers that she died along with Takehito. Her (and/or possibly #00's) Jinki (numbered #1) was a prize for the winner of the first match of stage three and is in the hands of the South. __TOC__ Appearance Miya is slender woman with long purple hair, tied with a white ribbon. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt and wooden sandals. Personality Miya often enjoys to make fun of Minato in a slightly sly and teasing manner. When she becomes angry, annoyed or if any person breaks the rules of the house, and when she giving threats (like if Minato and the others learn the to much she'll kick them out and leave them in the streets) a demonic visage appears behind her and is frightening enough to scare even Homura and Tsukiumi into submission. It is possible that she learned it from Takehito Asama doing it first. Which made her smile at for the first time. Abilities and Powers It is strongly hinted that Miya is the strongest Sekirei, even referred to by Karasuba as "another dimension" (Yume, Karasuba's workmate and rival, only garnered "foul player") an indication to her power is shown when she became the first leader of the Diciplinary Squad and was able to sink several ships with just a sword. History Part in the story